Woof, Woof
by Novi-kun
Summary: AU sorta 7 yr old Sasuke is turned into a dog by his brother, when he is found by Naruto in his new state. RESPONSE TO CHALLANGE! WAFF,Yaoi,ShonenAi,Anal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yea, um... (looks at cops) I do (cop shakes head negatively) not own cringe Naruto.

A/N: Yea this is a response to a challenge. Hope y'all like it! XD (oh and my spell-check is on the fritz, so plz excuse this chap)

Ages:  
Naruto:6  
Sasuke:7 Now don't bug me about it!

Chapter one: Why me?

a young brunette sat on the step of his family's estate. A single tear dropped onto a blood covered photograph, the only remnant of his family. All because of his damned brother.

Sasuke didn't notice when said brother appeared next to him, forming seals to a jutsu Sasuke wouldn't of recognized.

At the shout of "Sound style: Alteration jutsu!" The young Sasuke looked up right as a black cloud engulfed him. The only thing Sasuke could register through all the pain was Itachi's evil laughter. The last thing which passed through his mind was 'Why..' then he knew no more3

Everybody's favorite blonde pre-academy ninja was found walking down the streets of Kohona. Yea, he knew people hated him, which is why he was always so quiet (yea I know really OOC, but it will change trust me). After an unusually hard shove from a lady walking past, Naruto stumbled into an alley.

"What do you want here monster?"

Naruto jumped at the voice, wincing at the venom it held. turning around, he saw a homeless mother, and her children, all of them dressed in nothing but rags.

Feeling bad for them, he reached into the pocket of the oversized orange cargo pants that he was wearing, and pulled out some money, throwing it to the mother who looked at it with disgust.

"We need no assistance from you monster, now LEAVE" Shouted the woman, tearing up the money, and throwing it back at Naruto.

Unfazed, Naruto turned and walked back into the street. His stomach chose that moment to make itself known, with a loud groooowwlllllll. Reaching back into his pocket, Naruto realized that he had given all of his money to the homeless woman.

Sighing the blonde walked to the edge of the village and into the forest to the little clearing he always visited when he was lonely. Naruto had no idea where all of this despise for his existance came from, and he really didn't care. All he knew, was that he hated his life, but was too scared of death to do anything about it.

Naruto just shrugged, "I really am weak aren't I?"

Arriving in the clearing, Naruto immediately felt that something was off. Pulling out the one weapon he had, a rusted kunai, he searched his area.

A rustle of the bushes brought Naruto to attention. He looked around from where the sound had come from, and when he found its origin, he nearly puked

A small puppy was lying behind the bush, whimpering softly, burn marks and cuts all over its body. Naruto wanted to cry. He always had a soft spot for animals.

Gently picking up the puppy, Naruto walked into the middle of the clearing. Tearing off a shirt sleeve, he wrapped the dog up in a bandage like way. Searching for any collar and not finding any, Naruto cracked a small smile.

He had his own puppy!

'and a puppy needs a name doesn't it... hmmmmmm, lets see, how about... muffin? nah, mini-Naruto? again no... hmmmmmmmm how about... Chicho? YEA that works.' looking down at the now sleeping puppy, he patted its head and whispered.

"Good night, my Chicho."

Novi: so love it? Hate it? want more? Well I don't know unless you tell me. so REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: me no own

A/N: this chap is a little longer, Hope you like. oh, and spell check is still busted so plz excuse this chap too sorry XP.

Chapter 2: Realization pt 1

"Chicho? Where are you my little Chicho?" A blonde pre-ninja called out from his bedroom. "Sheesh! Chicho where the hell are you?" he had just found the mutt yesterday, Chicho's stubborn personality showing already. He insisted on trying to walk in the make-shift bandages that Naruto had given him until finally Naruto was tired of seeing him wobble, and carried him to his apartment.

And now the damn dog was up and about again! STUBBORN!

Sighing, Naruto got out of bed and got dressed. Walking through his apartment, he couldn't find the mutt anywhere. That was until he heard a whining sound coming from his kitchen. And sure enough, there was pain-in-the-ass Chicho, lying, wining and moaning a few feet from the food Naruto laid out for him to eat last night.

Picking the dog up, Naruto placed him by the food, which was gone in an instant.

Speaking of food... "I'm friggin starvin!" Yelled the hyperactive pre-ninja diving into his cabinet for a bowl of his favorite miso soup flavored ramen (or at least that's mine ) ) Waiting for the water to boil, Naruto sat down on one of the many piles of random junk that filled his apartment.

When Naruto felt something on his hand he looked down to find Chicho looking up at him with those pitch black eyes, they gave Naruto the creeps on the dog, but on a human they would look pretty hot... 'no... no, must stop that train of thought, do NOT like where it's going.'

Reaching down, Naruto picked up his favorite (but only) pet, and waited for the ramen to cook.

"Note to self: do not doze off while making ramen" The blonde was busy changing his now soaked w/scalding water cloths. His stove was burnt, he was wet, and Chicho is mad at him for stepping on his foot in his haste.

Naruto sighed, 'could this life get any worse'. Just then there was a knock on his door. Getting re-dressed in another orange jump suit (he has to have a few) he answered the door. And there stood none other than the person he wanted to see the LEAST right now (The rent collector LOL just kidding XD)

"Hello Iruka-sensei..."

"Naruto... We need to talk" Although he wanted to say that this wasn't the best time, the tone of Iruka's voice left no room for argument. Nodding, Naruto motioned for him to come in, as he sat down on the only futon

"So what did you need to lecture me on this time Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto, It's time for you to start at the academy. And I know that you don't want to go, and I know that the others treat you like dirt, but you really need to start this year. And don't worry, I'm teaching"

Naruto was quiet for a moment, before saying "Fine" And with that one word, he walked out the door, leaving Iruka in his apartment. He hated leaving, but he didn't want to stay and talk about it. His apartment was the one place people couldn't glare at him, spit at him, curse at him, yell at him, call him a monster, and all for something he had no idea about.

It just wasn't fair.

"But then I guess... Neither is life" Whispered Naruto to himself, a sad smile gracing his features. Then another thought surfaced, Chicho.

'I guess life isn't fair to him either. Oh well, at least we have each other now.' thought Naruto as he walked into town, that same sad smile on his face.

Novi: Ok, so the chapter wasn't as long as it looked on paper, but I still like it. But do you?

I don't know unless you review!

so if you:

like it

love it

and

want some more of it

PLEASE REVIEW ! XD

je ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chap is just a short time-progressive chap. I tried to write it as an interesting chapter, but, I don't think that it came out too well. But any who here we go again! XD Oh and if the opening seems confusing, it's because it's from Chicho's pov.

PS: Chicho is a white lab, with a golden tinge, making his fur look shiny and silky golden-white

But any way lets do this!

Chapter 2: Realization pt 2

A single leaf blew across an open field, only to be stuck to a tree by a kunai, with its brethren sharing the same fate. A yawn floated out from a small mouth. He was BORED!

The blond mop stopped moving long enough for his eyes to focus again. Watching his master train was so extremely BORING! Standing up, Chicho walked over to his master with a whine. When he received no response he tried growling, again nothing. What was his master Deaf or something!

Something that could only be described as a dog's attempt to smirk, came across his features before jumping onto his master's leg, sinking surprisingly sharp canines into his masters leg.

Naruto jumped when he felt something bite him, and kicked his leg to get it off. However, half way through the process, he realized that it was Chicho, but it was to late. Chicho went flying off of his leg and at the rate he was moving Naruto knew that he would sustain serious injury if he hit the tree which was currently in his path.

Only one problem...

There was no way in hell that Naruto could catch that dog before he met his fate at the hands of a stationary piece of wood.

'That damn dog is a sucker for punishment isn't he?' Thought Naruto as he tried to catch up with his best (and only) friend. Knowing that he wouldn't make it, Naruto slowed down to a jog accepting the fate of his pup.

'that dobe' Thought Chicho as he flipped in mid air, touched four feet to the bark, and pushed off, effectively knocking the wind out of Naruto in the process of landing on his chest.

There was a pause, followed by "That... WAS INCREDIBLE!" Naruto jumped up, and swung Chicho around in a danced circle all the while yelling "I HAVE A NINJA DOG I HAVE A NINJA DOG, I HAVE A NINJA DOG!" Before hugging Chicho tightly to his chest, which earned him a growl.

"Not the lovey dovey type are you Chi?" Naruto looked down at this dog "Chi? Hello Chi?" but no matter what he said, he couldn't get his dog's attention, if a dog could look lost in thought... (like when your calling them and they are half way to you when they see a bird and can't decide whether to chase the bird or come to you type of look)

Tired of waiting, Naruto reached down, and picked up his dog, earning another growl, before racing home.

"Damn, I hate school already and I haven't even left yet!" Yelled Naruto though his apartment, smashing his alarm clock into hundreds of pieces. "Pitch black, and 5 in the freaking AM! gods don't these people believe in beauty sleep!"

Sighing, Naruto ran to get dressed, being careful not to step on Chicho. They had been together for 3moths now and Naruto knew where he usually was, so stepping on him usually wasn't an issue, but for some reason, he seemed more persistent about following him. Deeming it as a dog like 6th sense that he was leaving, Naruto dismissed it.

-----cut scene (didn't feel like writing a lovey dovey good bye for 1st day of school scene)--

Chicho ran aimlessly around the small apartment his head HURT and his master was no where to be found. Suddenly an idea came to him. Running into the bathroom, Chicho tried to reach the cupboard where his master always reached when he was rubbing his head. It must work for smaller creatures too right?

Finally making his way up (up the toilet, the sink, the counter etc.) Chicho saw himself for the second time in the mirror. But something was wrong. Walking closer, he realized that he had small black hairs on his head and he KNEW that they weren't there earlier. Also he was thinking something recently, he didn't know what, but the letters Sa kept bugging him

'Sa... Sa.. Sa WHAT?' it was aggravating. He needed to know more!

end chap

Novi: so here's the chap.

love it/hate it Please tell by Reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL! XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for being a ghost recently, but I've been buried up to my ears in work

Oh and here's the next chap XD.

Chapter 4: almost human

Chicho raised his head at the sound of his master walking into the small apartment.

"Chi, where are you?" Naruto called out, smiling when Chicho came bounding towards him.

Naruto bent down and picked up his best friend. "I hate school" Naruto muttered into

Chi's fur. Chicho cocked his head to the side as if to ask 'why?' Naruto just smiled

and set him down.

At the loud roar of Naruto's stomach, he walked into the kitchen, Chi fallowing behind

a smaller rumble echoing Naruto's.

Naruto just laughed, "A bit hungry too are you?" he said, leaning down with a small

bowl of instant ramen to give to his furry companion. Chicho barked his appreciation,

before inhaling the shrimp flavored noodles.

Naruto took his cup into his bedroom and sat down. Chicho followed close behind,

jumping on the bed next to Naruto. However, as soon as Chicho landed on the bed

it shook slightly, making Naruto Bounce. Naruto looked down at his 'puppy'

"Putting a little weight on there Chi?" Naruto asked patting his dog's back.

Chicho Stuck out his tongue and let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a human

'hn'.

At that Naruto froze, "Did you just say 'hn'?"

----------somewhere across town--------------

Kakashi jumped out of his perch outside of his dolphin's class. It was just too

much fun, not to mention easy to get his Iruka to blush, especially in class.

Walking in the front door of the academy, Kakashi turned to the left, then to

the right, walking up a short staircase and turned one last time to the right,

before he was standing right outside of Iruka's class. Putting his ear to the

door, he smirked, just his luck, they were talking about concealment jutsu's

what a perfect time to give an example.

anybody in the hall could see Kakashi make a few hand signs, then he disappeared

making the only visible part of him a single thread of hair, that was so silver

that it looked like it was part of the air itself.

Walking into the classroom, Kakashi closed the door silently behind him. Iruka

was so into his speech he didn't even notice the Jonin enter the room.

Smirking evilly behind his mask, Kakashi made his way behind Iruka. Kakashi

leaned forward so that his face was right by Iruka's ear. "Miss me love?"

He whispered, Making Iruka jump, not much, but enough for the whole class

to see.

A little blonde haired girl asked, "Is something wrong Iruka-sensei?"

"N-no nothing's wrong at all!" he said hastily, adding under his breath,

"Damnit Kakashi I'm teaching." Kakashi let his hand wander to Iruka's back,

trailing it slowly downward.

"You always were a good iteacher/i Iruka" Kakashi whispered into his lover's

ear, making Iruka blush.

Kakashi continued his string of sexual innuendos, making Iruka as red as a cherry

before stepping to the side of the brunette. 'Time for a little payback' Iruka

thought to himself, seeing the strand of Kakashi's hair make for the exit.

Halfway through his sentence about the hand signs and chakra control needed for the

invisibility jutsu, Iruka turned to Kakashi's general direction and said, "Well perfect

timing Kakashi, and what a marvelous example."

Playing along, Kakashi released the jutsu, appearing in front of the class instantly,

drawing a few gasps. "Why thank you Iruka_-sensei_" Kakashi said, drawing on the

word 'sensei' for a second longer than it needed. Iruka started blushing again at the

double meaning.

Just then, a bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Iruka let out a breath,

"We'll pick up there on Tuesday, enjoy your long weekend!" Iruka said, as the mass of

kids cheered at the prospect of a long weekend coming.

As the last child ran out the door, Iruka turned to Kakashi, the smirk had completely

vanished from his face, leaving a frown in its wake. Kakashi gulped, this wouldn't end

pretty.

((sry kak/iru fans, nothing this chapter ))

----------some four days later--------

Naruto had returned home once again from school, complaining as usual about how

it was the worst invention ever. And also as usual, Chicho would follow around

at his master's heel.

He had grown remarkably fast, it had only been about 2 weeks since Naruto adopted him

and he was already nearly three times his size. A two foot 80 pound dog, and still

much to grow.

Laying back on his bed, Naruto lovingly stroked Chi's head, which was laying across his

stomach. "Gods Chi, what am i going to do with you? You're growing too fast!" Naruto

said, his face serious.

Chicho just licked his face, and laid back down.

----the next morning---

Naruto had already left for school when Chicho woke up. Running over to his food bowl

he quickly inhaled all of the food that was there, before realizing how bad it tasted.

'Wait... since when did i not like food?' Chicho thought, walking into the wall by

accident, letting out a bark that sounded suspiciously like "DAMN IT!"

His fur had become a midnight black, reflecting any light off of it like it was water.

His memory had returned some, he knew the word 'Sasuke' but he had no idea what it

meant. Laying down on Naruto's bed, chi fell asleep

--------time jump-----

and so it went for the next few weeks, Naruto would go to school, where he would watch

Iruka-sensei get bullied by Kakashi occasionally, and come home complaining about

school, and hugging his best friend, who was growing by the day.

--------eight weeks later------

Naruto left early again, leaving Chicho home alone. As soon as he woke up, Chi knew

something was amiss. He felt weird. And he had grown, he was now as tall as Naruto

if he stood oh his hind legs. Jumping off the bed, he took a few steps, then collapsed

in a flash of pain. Whining, Chi tried to move, but couldn't.

Slowly and carefully, Chi moved back on the bed, and collapsed, not realizing that

his tail had disappeared.

The process continued threw out the day, until Nothing was left of Chicho, but on the

bed lay a very nude boy, still writhing in pain.

When Naruto Returned, he knew something was off, because Chi didn't greet him like

he normally did, Instead, he heard whining coming from his bedroom. Dropping his bags

Naruto ran like hell itself was after him. Until stopping in his bedroom door.

On his bed lay the missing child.

on his bed lay a very naked Uchiha Sasuke

END CHAP'

A/N: I know, it's not like the preview, so sue me! the preview was a tease, just for fun.

XD

But any who like it?

PLEASE TELL ME XD


End file.
